The present invention generally relates to physical therapy. More particularly, the present invention relates to an orthopedic apparatus for physical therapy and methods for instructing exercises using the orthopedic apparatus.
The neck and back of the human body are often susceptible to various ailments and injuries. To combat the stress and injuries that the neck and back incur, physical therapists have developed exercises to help heal and strengthen the neck and back muscles. One of the exercises involves stretching the neck muscle by wrapping a towel around the neck, grasping each end of the towel with each hand and pulling the towel against the neck. This exercise, however, could not work for patients who could not grasp the towel, due to conditions such as hand injuries.